


Snow Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes multichoice entries [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Damn, Homeless AU, M/M, homeless people, lots of sadness., sad shit, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Jack are both trapped in the cold, unforgiving Gotham winter with nothing but each other and snow angels they had made the past few days.<br/>But everything will be fine, as long as they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Christmas spirit is what filled Gotham in the streets. Carols rang out, echoing the corners of the grimey streets and dumpster corners. Small flakes of snow filled the atmosphere of the grey city. A blanket of white covered it's sins.

"Bruce..." The blond man lying next to the man whispers. "Yeah..?" Bruce asks. Turning back and wrapping the shaggy blanket around him. They were both sharing a ragged, chewed and old blanket. "It's, uh, _extra cold_ this year." Jack looks him in the eye. "You think we'll make it?"

Bruce kisses him. Soft, frostbitten lips on soft, frostbitten lips. They breath out, white mist blocking their vision but not their smile. "We'll always make it." He whispers. Losing his job and living out on the streets is far from the easiest thing to do, but meeting Jack has made it much, much more worth it. When he was curling up in the snow all those years ago, it was Jack who showed up and reached out.

"Mmh..." Jack leans into Bruce, trying to acquire some heat. They've both learnt so much from each other. Bruce did not approve, at first of his stealing and disputes with the others inhibiting their street, but after so many arguments and hair-tearing make up sex- they learnt-

The snow continues to fall. A small breeze, chilling and bound to pick up, tears through the air like a shrill, silent scream. Bruce sighs and turns to the side. Yesterday they made snow angels. They were still there, but slightly misshaped, being slowly filled in by the snow.

“Yeah...we will." Jack says. He knows the weather will get worse. It always gets worse. They barely made it out alive last year.

The snow is pouring down like stones. They close their eyes as the wind threatens to take away everything they owned. Bruce and Jack clings to each other. 

Bruce looks over to his side. A small shimmer of hope. The snow angels may be almost completely gone, but he could still make out the part of their hands, joining together, just like the day they met, in a storm just like this.

"Jack....we can make it..." Jack nods, eyes closed as they become more and more desperate in the snow storm.

Bruce looks again. They have disappeared, the snow angels.

\---

Weeks later, when the snow has melted off to give way to a slightly less cold version of winter, the people of Gotham marvel and gasp in horror of the headline news. 

Two figures, obviously lovers lying together in the snow, frozen, their last words on their tongues and hand in hand, in a pure, innocent gesture, so unlike them and so unlike the cruel nature of Gotham City.

 


End file.
